Ultrasonic detection assemblies are known and used in many different applications. Ultrasonic detection assemblies are used, for example, to inspect a test object and to detect/identify characteristics of the test object, such as corrosion, voids, inclusions, length, thickness, etc. To accurately detect the location of these characteristics within the test object, a straight beam probe was previously used. The straight beam probe emitted a generally straight sound beam into the test object. A wedge was used to provide for inclined sound beams from the straight beam probe into the test object. Multiple different angles (e.g., 3.5°, 7°, 10.5°, 14°, 17.5°, 21°, 24°, etc.) were required to be tested since not all characteristics could be detected with the straight beam probe.
Following these tests, a DGS (distance, gain, size) method was used to determine a size of the characteristic in the test object based on comparing an amplitude of the sound beams for the various angles. The DGS method generally uses straight beam probes generating a rotationally symmetric sound field in the test object. Providing multiple test runs is time consuming, leading to decreased productivity. Further, using differently sized wedges for each of the specified angles (or using multiple probes simultaneously) is difficult, expensive, and time consuming.